Queen Bee's Secret
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Bonnie's keeping a relationship secret from everyone else. The food chain is a harsh thing indeed. My part of the ship trade with Mike Industries. BonMon


"So you guys will be gone all day tomorrow?" Monique's gaze shifted from her guilty-looking best friend to the psyched-up BFF of the redhead. "The day with the biggest fashion sale in the history of Club Banana?"

"Well…yeah…I mean, it's- …I'm sorry," Kim sighed, her shoulders sagging in one of the few defeats she's ever experienced. "I promised Ron I would take him to Go City before we even heard of the sale. Something about seeing the first Muy Bueno Nacho."

"KP, it's not just about _seeing_ the first Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho." Ron spun in a circle, his hands spreading wide and his face set in a dreamy expression. "It's about _entering_ the first Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho. _Feeling_ the first Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho. _Ordering_ from the first Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho." His eyes and mouth filled with liquid and his voice sounded far-off and dazed as he said, "I can practically _taste_ a Mucho Grande Bueno Nacho Naco…"

Ron probably would have started dancing if he hadn't been knocked to the floor by a stern brunette that yelled, "Move it, Loser!"

While Ron tried to come back to Planet Earth from the grand land of Bueno Nacho, Monique and Kim turned their attention to the figure that had stopped to glare at their small group.

"Hello, _Bonnie_," Kim spat like venom, her eyes narrowed on her tanned rival.

"Hello Kim," Bonnie replied in a snooty tone. Looking down in mock surprise, she said, "Oh, oops, did I knock over your trained monkey? _So_ sorry." Fangs would have made a good addition to the smile that had worked its way onto her face; not surprisingly, it didn't make it to her eyes.

"Save it, girl," Monique said. "You're just trippin'."

"What is there to be 'trippin'' about?" Bonnie snidely asked, making sure to add air quotes.

"Oh, you _know_ me an' Kim are gonna get the best tomorrow," Monique said with a challenging smile, "even _with_ Kim having to leave town all day tomorrow. You just can't handle the fact that you'll always be number three in the fashion department." That seemed to get Bonnie's goat.

"You wish! I get my clothes from their headquarters. I don't even need to go to that crummy sale." Bonnie regained her composure slightly, straightening her skirt. "I'm just going to see if there's anything cute for my date tomorrow." Kim snorted.

"The only thing that would date a snob like you would need an IQ of less than 80." Unseen by Kim or Ron, Monique flinched.

"Uh, Kim, I think that's a bit harsh," Monique whispered, trying and failing to keep it from being heard by Bonnie. "Brick isn't the brightest pair of boots, but he's still wearable." That statement seemed to bring Bonnie back, her lips curling into a smile that would make a canary nervous. She turned her back to the three, letting a sharp laugh echo through the curiously-empty hallway.

"Oh please, K," Bonnie said as she sauntered away, her head tilted to look at them while her smile turned into a sneer, "you only WISH you could get a piece as hot as I have. Later losers." After giving one last laugh to annoy Kim, Bonnie disappeared down the hallway.

"Ugh! I can't believe her sometimes. 'Can't get a piece as hot as I have'…doesn't she remember last year when I got stuck going out somewhere with Brick? I don't even _want_ to call that…incident a date," Kim vented, her usual frustration with the high school evil getting the better of her. Monique gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, girl. B just has something in her bonnet. Probably saw Brick hitting on another girl again," Monique chuckled. "Besides, you have to PFUCC."

"Uh…let's pretend I know what that means," Ron said, the confusion he felt dripping off of every word. Kim gave Monique a glance that said that even she didn't know what was meant by the Monique speak.

"'Prepare For Ultimate Cheese-Chomping'," Monique supplied.

A look of comprehension crossed Ron's face. "Ooooohh…yeah, I was thinking you meant something involving the garbage…" Ron then started back onto his rant. "And, of course, we have GOT to see the salsa parade. I hear it's-" He was cut off from any further release of his thoughts by a sharp, livid yell.

"STOPPABLE!" an all-too familiar voice rang down the hallway, "WHY IS THIS HOMEWORK BURNT AND COVERED IN CHEESE?!"

"…oops…" Ron giggled nervously as he crept closer to the exit. "Hehe…I guess I mistook my homework for a napkin again…"

"Something tells me you better run, Naco Boy," Monique said with a slight smirk as she watched Barkin stomping down the hallway, messy paper in hand and an all-too-familiar view of his teeth as he snarled, his sights scanning for one Ronald Dean Stoppable. "He looks ready to-" Monique turned back to the two who was now one, the blonde member of the group having mysteriously disappeared and the door at the end of the hallway swinging in place.

"That's Ron for you," Kim sighed as Barkin passed by them, his angry glare pausing on them for a second before he snorted and continued searching for the sidekick.

"Well girl, you'd better get going. I'm sure he's gonna want an early start for the big trip tomorrow." Monique gave Kim a small consoling pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout the clothes. I'll make sure to grab you something that will get all the boys drooling."

The next day, Monique had gotten herself set for the greatest sale of her life. Her credit cards were in place, she had her employee card tucked away in her pocket, the spending money she'd managed to save up was in her fashionable purse, and she was decked out in the best store-raiding clothes that she had: a plain red shirt with a vest and jeans. Nothing was better for finding the best deals than keeping a low profile.

Her parents had gone out of town again with her brother, leaving her to hold down the fort. Monique really didn't mind; it gave her more time to be with her girlfriend in places that no one could see them. Looking at the living room, the movies piled up for after the shopping trip, the snacks arranged so that they wouldn't have to make the trip to the kitchen, the sofa moved to sit directly in front of the tv so that it could be seen no matter how you were laying, Monique sighed. She really didn't like running around behind everyone's backs like this. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable and used. But her sweet-to-the-teeth BonBon liked it like this. It kept her reputation safe.

'_Think of the devil_' Monique heard the doorbell ring; as she approached her door, she could hear the frustrated grunts of her date. '_Probably didn't realize how late it was getting_.' She barely had enough time to open the door before the brunette, decked out in so-inconspicuous-they're-conspicuous clothes, barged in.

"Hello to you too," Monique said with a slight frown. Cocking her hip, she added, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hoping not to be here." Taking another look at Bonnie's outfit, Monique was sure that most people would probably agree; the black fedora, sunglasses, and shiny leather overcoat were a bit much, even for this.

"Sorry I'm late, M," Bonnie said, ignoring what the dark-skinned woman had just said, "Lonnie took the bathroom. I had to wait for _forever_ before she let me have it." Bonnie removed her gloves and put them in one of the several pockets on her coat. She was breathing a bit heavily from what must have been a brisk walk over to Monique's home. "I've said it before, it must be nice to have your family leave town to take care of the family business so much." Monique's frown became deeper.

"You know you could have come over here to get ready. It's not like anyone-"

"Yeah right!" Bonnie cut her off. "People would get suspicious. Unlike you, I have a reputation to uphold."

'_Great_' Monique thought sarcastically. '_The reputation speech again_.'

"I'm the head of the school! If anyone found out that I'm…I'm…"

"The word is 'gay', B. Take a deeeeeep breath and say it." Monique saw Bonnie glare at her out of the corner of her eye before continuing her rant.

"If anyone found out, I'd lose my spot at the top. All those years cultivating that image, living up to the Rockwaller name, shattered because I can't control myself." Monique tuned out the rest of Bonnie's speech and inwardly sighed, her right arm unconsciously moving to rub the left one and her face falling to a disappointed stare.

Once Bonnie had finished giving her real and partially imagined reasons for the way they were going about their relationship, she took off the extra clothing to reveal an outfit eerily similar to Monique's; the only difference was that the shirt was green instead of red.

"Girl, every time I wonder about why I love you, you go and do something to reinforce the reasons," Monique joked. "The fashion sense you have is _definitely_ a turn-on." Smirking, Bonnie slinked over and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"Oh really, M?" she teased. "So then…" she moved her face so they were barely an inch apart, "how about now?"

Oh yes, there was a reason that Monique called her sweet-to-the-teeth BonBon; the taste was just as delicious as well.

After a few minutes of 'quality time', the two hopped into the car that Monique's parents had left for her. She couldn't help but smirk a little at Bonnie's complaints about not getting her license for another few months.

"Don't worry, GF," Monique said as she turned the ignition, "I'm sure you'll be burning up the roads in no time."

It wasn't too long before Bonnie started to spill some gossip to her girlfriend: Jessica was cheating on Jordan with Mike, Tara was dumped _again_, Reger kept hitting on her and getting hit back by Brick…

Monique got her gossip filter going so she could still think while catching all of the juicy details. It wasn't that she didn't want to listen. Far from it. It was just that she was really starting to wonder about this entire situation.

As much as Monique loved her fiery bronze beauty, she knew that, deep down, if it came down to it, Bonnie was almost certainly going to leave her. The food chain was something that Bonnie Rockwaller needed. If that were to disappear, Bonnie's self-esteem and spirit would go right along with it.

It hurt her to know that she would get thrown to the wayside just like all of Bonnie's other suitors, but the idea of Bonnie becoming a shell of what she was now was almost unbearable.

Monique really did love her. Bonnie was her ill-tempered, selfish, snide, strong, independent, and DDG cheerleader. And she was sure the feelings were mutual. But unlike that classic saying, some things are stronger than the power of love. Societal and family pressures to put up with, images to maintain, ladders to climb…it was all set against them.

'_What will be will be_' Monique thought sadly. '_This probably won't be able to last much longer. But…_' She reached her right hand out to take her girlfriend's left. Bonnie didn't pull away and Monique was able to give it a small squeeze, getting a small, almost unnoticeable reassuring squeeze back. '_…I'm going to make the best out of the time I get to be with her_.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is my part of the trade I made with Mike. He wrote a Drakkim, I wrote a BonMon. And here's the BonMon. It's set during 'Go Team Go'. Hope y'all enjoy!

Thanks ta kwebs for taking a quick look before I posted it.


End file.
